Hot Spring Fun
by LovelyChanru
Summary: And think about something non-Kakashi related. Like, NOT think about Kakashi's naked body under the water, almost close enough to touch him. It made Obito blush just thinking about it. This trip to the hot springs might not go so well...


**Title:** Hot Spring Fun

**Note:** I had this idea but I couldn't bring this story to life because I had no idea how to start this so I asked one of my reviewers from one of my story to help me. The authors name is NoNameZOMG she's really cool and really helpful. She's also very funny and I love her stories. I want all of you to check it out cause it's just so freaking good. I wrote a paragraph the beginning and she wrote the second one so it's like that. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show I wish I did.

The sun was setting as the old team seven was heading towards a hot spring. It has been a long day with a painfully long mission. Minato was talking to Rin about the mission they had today. While, Kakashi was paying attention to where he was walking. 

Obito, on the other hand, was paying attention to Kakashi. He watched the slightly younger teen walking slowly in front of him, moving in that skillful, almost sensual way he moved. His eyes went from the back of his head down to the curve of his hips and eventually down to his ass. Kakashi had a great body. He should really wear less clothing.

Kakashi looked in back at him. He was wondering what was Obito looking at.

"Obito, what are you looking at?" the younger boy question as he kept on walking to the destination they are supposed to reach.

Knowing Obito, Kakashi bet that he was thinking on how he's going to peek on Rin in the hot spring or on how he's going to be unmasking the silver shinobi. 

"Nothing. You can shut the hell up." Obito rudely stated.

Arguing was like a second nature to them and he knew it. It was easier to be rude to him than to tell him he was checking him out, anyway. He'd carried feelings for the silver haired shinobi for quite some time now and this wasn't any time for him to spell it out. As far as Kakashi knew, he liked Rin. That was how Obito wanted it to stay. But somehow he also wished Kakashi to know that Rin couldn't ever measure up to him.

"Real mature Obito." Kakashi said as he kept on walking ignoring the annoying Uchiha in the background.

He didn't want to start a oral fight right now. He's too tired he just couldn't wait till they hit the hot spring. He just wanted to get in that nice hot water and let his muscle relax. He would worried about Obito later on. ' I bet he's going to peek on Rin.' The silver hair Shinobi thought in his head.

The brunette rolled his eyes. So Kakashi was IGNORING him now. Fine. He could BE that way. The hot spring was just up in the distance anyway and he couldn't wait to get there and relax. And think about something non-Kakashi related. Like, NOT think about Kakashi's naked body under the water, almost close enough to touch him. It made Obito blush just thinking about it. This trip to the hot springs might not go so well...

Team seven kept walking till they reached the place that they have seem to be walking for a long time. For Kakashi, it felt as if he was walking forever. As they walked in, Minato went to talk to the man who runs the place.

Minato paid for everybody and they walked to the different changing rooms. Rin rand off the to females side. Then the boys head over to there part. Kakashi got the white towels for himself and started to take off the smelly muddy clothes he had on.

Only a couple feet away, Obito couldn't help but stare, AGAIN, at Kakashi's beautiful body, this time a bit more exposed. He just wished he'd take that damn mask off... 

"I'm off to relax, kids." Minato was saying as he walked out toward the spring, "Don't kill each other."  
He left Obito in there completely alone with Kakashi. And oh, the things he wanted to do to Kakashi... The brunette moved a little closer to the shorter boy and leaned over, not exactly to make a move, but to make a point.

"Hey, Kakashi. Why so you wear that stupid thing all the time?"He was, of course, referring to the mask.

And yes, he did have to be rude about it. What's questioning Kakashi if there's no argument?

Kakashi is half naked he took off his shirt and was about to take off his pants before Obito had questioned him about his mask. He let go of the belt he was going to take off.

"Obito, don't be rude about my mask and I don't feel to start an argument about this. I just want to relax." Kakashi stated as he took off his belt and went on to his pants.

" I wear the mask because it's a family thing. Like your clan with your eyes and other clans with there different things. I wear this mask because I like it and it was my gift when I got out of the school and it makes my dad proud." Kakashi finished as he took off his pants.

He then took off his boxers and put the towel around his waist. "Now, I'm going to relax." He said as he left the room and headed towards the hot spring.

Obito stopped him by putting a hand on the wall. "Are you sure it's not because you're hideously ugly under that thing?" He asked, leaning in and cautiously placing a hand on the side of Kakashi's face, his finger tips against the edge of it.

He knew for a fact Kakashi wasn't anything ugly.

Kakashi looked at him and slapped his finger away from his face. "It's not because of that Obito." He said in a low cold tone. He then turned around and headed to were he was going.

'Obito is such a ****** ***** **** ***' Kakashi thought as he entered the hot spring and saw his sensei. He smiled under the mask and got in he went to a corner and started just to soak and relax. Not letting Obito get the best of him right at this moment. 

Back in the other room, the brunette sighed. God, that Kakashi... He was just kidding. No reason to be that mad. But then again, he was Kakashi Hatake and he was always mad about something. If Kakashi wanted to be left alone then fine. Obito would just have to go out there and relax himself. Away from him. And his body.

Kakashi smiled at the hot water around his body making all his pain in his muscles relax and just calm down. He wondered what took the dope so long to get here but oh well. He let himself relax as he went shoulder deep into the water. He closed his eyes and smiled just being able to relax like this was wonderful.

Obito finally got in the water himself. It was nice, but it'd be nicer if he knew that just feet away Kakashi was still half mad at him. Maybe he should go apologize...

Kakashi lead his head on something besides him. He was using that as his mini pillow. He was relaxed and calm he wasn't mad at Obito anymore.

Obito found himself almost blushing again as he realized that was Kakashi's head on his shoulder. If Kakashi knew what he was thinking about him just minutes ago, they probably wouldn't even be near each other right now. He felt like he should say something. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at him with his dark gray eyes. "Yes Obito?" he looked away and closed his eyes again and tried to relax again. ' I hope he doesn't mind, that I'm doing this.' He thought but let it go.

"This isn't fair." Obito stated. It really wasn't. Kakashi was there, completely naked, completely satisfied and all Obito wanted to do was drag him away and fuck him raw. And he really shouldn't be thinking like that right now...

"What isn't fair, Obito?" Kakashi looked up at the boy who still looked relaxed. He got away from Obito to see if the space would make him feel a little bit better.

Instead of giving Kakashi a reply he just kissed him. They were far enough away for it to be almost private and if they got caught, so what? Obito didn't care. He just couldn't control himself around Kakashi, not when he was like THAT.

Kakashi was shocked. He didn't expect Obito to come out of the blue and kiss him. He didn't know he liked him like that, he didn't know that he even liked him at all. This kiss has proven that Obito likes him. In some odd sort of way he liked the kiss and was beginning to like Obito. Kakashi just put both his hand on Obito slightly blushing cheeks and held him there kissing him for as long as he can.

Since all he was getting in reply from Kakashi was encouragement to continue, Obito lowered his hands to the smooth skin on Kakashi's hips and pulled him closer, his smaller body against Obito's larger frame. He felt himself growing increasingly aroused from the feel of Kakashi's naked body against his. This part, right here, this was fair. This was more than fair.

Kakashi was still holding on to him kissing him as much as he can. This felt so good it was kissing Obito like this. He let himself get closer to him as he wrapped his arms around his neck and started to deepen the kiss. It felt so good.

Obito didn't know if Kakashi was a virgin or not, but he sure wasn't and he wanted to take him now. Right now. They were almost completely secluded. They could do it right here, right now or the could take five minutes and go back to the other room. Where ever Kakashi felt comfortable. He slid his hands lower to grab Kakashi's ass and lift him up, pressing him between himself and the wall. "Tell me how bad you want me." Obito said, his lips leaving Kakashi's to bite at his neck. "Tell me how much you need this." 

Kakashi closed his eyes and bite his lips trying to hold back the moan. He was shy about whats happening right now. He open his eyes and looked at Obito. "I want you, I really really want you really badly." Kakashi said and blushed he looked away it's embarrassing doing this in front of Obito like this it really wasn't like to Kakashi to be saying things like this.

Obito entangled a hand through Kakashi's hair and tilted his head to the side to get at the other side of his neck. While he thought the blush spreading across Kakashi's face was cute, he also thought it might mean he was inexperienced. He pulled away to look at him. "Have you ever done this before?"

Kakashi was letting him do whatever he wanted to do with him it felt kind of good. "No I have never done this before." He looked at Obito still blushing from what is happening right now. 

"Well... Did you want to?" The brunette asked, "Because I was kind of looking forward to it." He leaned in for a quick kiss before taking Kakashi's answer.

Kakashi gave him back a quick kiss. "Yeah I want to." Kakashi looked at him and kissed his nose. He blushed a little bit of what he did.

Obito smiled upon receiving the kiss from Kakashi. For being such a skilled, professional killer, Kakashi was surprisingly innocent. His lips were skillfully working their way across Kakashi's jawline and down his neck toward his shoulder blade when he said, "Tell me what you want me to do to you." Making Kakashi all kinds of embarrassed with his dirty talk was half the fun.

Kakashi enjoyed all of those kisses that Obito was giving him. "Anything you can do anything." Kakashi blushed and closed his eyes even though he killed and is skilled at doing almost anything. He would still blush and look away when hes embarrassed at what is happening.

"No reason to be so embarrassed, Kakashi." Obito said. He'd give anything to just burry himself in the other ninja right now, to fuck him against the wall, but Kakashi WAS just a virgin after all. He'd have to start slow. The Uchiha kissed Kakashi, hoping to distract him from the pain as he slid two fingers inside his body. He wanted to start slow for Kakashi's sake, but he was SO impatient to get going.

Kakashi kissed him. Tears were forming around his eyes but he kissed Obito and tired to ignore the fact that there was something inside of him. He ignored it and just kissed him more making the kiss deep and he stick his tongue in for it can play around in Obito's mouth.

Kisses didn't get any more passionate than the one between him and Kakashi. It made him wonder how much experience Kakashi really had because he was good at it. A third finger joined the other two and he pulled out of the kiss to look at the other, very beautiful, shinobi. Finally, his fingers brushed against the spot he was looking for. 

"Ahhhh" Kakashi moaned he then blushed and closed his eyes. It's to embarrassing to do this in front of Obito. A ninja like Kakashi going through all this and end up being embarrassed of himself. As he felt those three fingers move more and more into him he let out a couple of moans.

It's true Kakashi has never done this before but the kissing he has done. Kakashi is a great kisser. Obito already know that. now, both of them are going to see if Kakashi could handle the pain that comes from being a virgin.

Obito had never been more turned on than he was right now. The blush on Kakashi's face, the moans he let out, and the idea that as soon as he removed his fingers he'd be fucking Kakashi against the wall had a way of making him really hot. Kakashi had enough prep. Obito was beyond ready to take him. But Kakashi had to be ready, too. "Beg me." Obito told him, "Beg me to take you." He wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear how badly Kakashi needed him and then he would take him. 

Kakashi blushed and looked at him he was way beyond ready right now. He just couldn't believe that he has to beg to get what he wants right now. " Obito please please take me please. I want you to take me so badly I want you to shove that big thing in me I want that so badly!." Kakashi blushed and looked away at the way he beg.

Obito smirked. HE was a winner, alright. That was Kakashi, BEGGING him to fuck him raw, to make him feel AMAZING, to make him feel that way he wanted to feel. "God, you're so damn sexy..." He said, removing his fingers.

If Kakashi wanted him that bad, he could have him. Leaning his head against the crook of Kakashi's neck, he gently bit at the sensitive skin there in an effort to dull out the, much worse, pain as he slowly entered him. Fully inside Kakashi, he gave him a second to adjust.

Kakashi was about to cry of the feeling of being enter by Obito. He wrapped his arms around his neck holding on to him, he also lay his head on his shoulder. He bite his lips holding in the cry of pain that was about to escape from his mouth. He tried to let himself relax of the feeling of this he was about to tell Obito to move but he was scared. "Obito...Move." He held on tight to Obito. 

Obito could tell Kakashi was in pain just by the way he told him to move. He was a little unsure about it, but if Kakashi wanted him to move, then he supposed he should. He moved a hand to Kakashi's lower back and used the other one to keep him up against the wall. Slowly, being as careful not to hurt him as he could, he began to move, creating an even pace.

Kakashi held on to him and let out a couple of moans. He was in pain but he started to ignore it because he didn't want to give up so easy. He held on to him tighter and let out some more moans. "Obito ahhh." He moaned and held on tighter to him. He knew the pain might turn into something good so right now he's going to deal with the pain.

Kakashi was moaning. Either he adjusted really fast or he was some kind of masochist. Either way, this was really hot. The Uchiha's breathing was coming in quickly. He already felt himself getting closer. Kakashi was impossible tight around him. He moved back to change his angle. He wanted to make Kakashi SCREAM. He didn't care who heard. 

As Obito changed the angle of the position they were in. Kakashi moaned even more. He got used to the feeling of Obito being inside of him and moving like this. He liked the feeling of this and what is happening. It seems like all the pleasure was getting into him. He was in love with it. Kakashi moaned more and more. "Ah Obito please ah go deeper." Kakashi asked and almost beg at the same time. He is so loving this feeling.

Upon receiving Kakashi's request, Obito almost wanted to tell him to beg him again. But, deciding against pushing his luck, he did as he was told. Kakashi might not realize it, but he was incredibly beautiful like this. Obito hoped this wouldn't be just a one time thing. "Like that, babe?"  
"Ahh yes I like that Obito." Kakashi held on to him tighter he was enjoying the feeling. He moved his lips to kiss Obito. Kakashi really loves him, he just never thought he would be doing something like this, at this kind of place. It doesn't matter. The silver hair Shinobi let out a couple of more moans. "Obito ah I'm going to come ahh." Kakashi moan and held on tighter.

He could TELL how close Kakashi was. The only thing he was worried about was finishing before he did, because Obito was awfully close, too. He bit down on Kakashi's neck again. His hands were on his hips. Kakashi was shaking under his touch. "Then come for me, baby."

Kakashi held on tighter to him and moan a couple of times. "Ahh Obito!" As Kakashi moaned out that he came. He blushed and closed his eyes he kept on moaning.

Obito followed only seconds after Kakashi. He backed up to put Kakashi down on the ground again. It must have been a relief for him to finally lose the pressure of being pushed against a wall. "That was good." He said breathlessly.

Kakashi breath hard but grabbed on to Obito's cheeks and kissed him. It was good to get off that wall but he just wanted to give Obito little kiss. It was a thank thank you for everything that he did.

**Note: I hope you all like this and remember this story would have never came here to fan fiction without the help of this wonderful person and author NoNameZOMG Thank you sooo much for the help and everything Thank her too and read her stories they are awesome! Review for me and her.**


End file.
